I Am Your Somebody
by MattandRossFanfics
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Sora is in love with his best friend who may or may not share the same feelings. The Valentine's Day Dance is coming up and Sora wants Roxas to ask him out, but far more serious matters are waiting for him...


**Hey guys! This is our first fanfiction so we're a little inexperienced. We hope you like it anyway! **

PROLOGUE

The sound of waves crashing onto the warm sand filled the ears of an innocent young boy named Sora. Sora, who was 5 years old at the time, was feeling lonely as nobody wanted to play with the fragile boy. He fell backwards onto the sand, staring up at the beautiful night sky, dreaming of having someone to play with. It was so warm, so comfortable. Drowsiness hit him like a comet. He was about to drift off until he heard the sound of loud footsteps hitting the sand.  
"Hey!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

Sora, startled by the unforeseen visitor, blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. As his vision cleared, he noticed a blonde, spiky haired kid staring down at him. He sat up almost immediately.  
"Woah!" he exclaimed, twisting his body to look at the unrecognizable boy.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The blonde giggled, backing up so he doesn't hit his head against Sora's.  
"It's okay! You didn't scare me. I'm strong, like Riku!" Sora grinned.

"Riku..who's Riku?" the blonde boy questioned.

"Oh!" Sora's face lit up, "He's my best friend in the whole entire galaxy!"

"Oh, that's cool." The small blonde said.

"Speaking of friends….do you wanna be my friend?!" Sora said, his eyes sparkling as if they were the starry sky.

"Um...I dunno…" The mysterious boy answered, kicking the sand with his foot.

"Awww, come on please?" Sora begged.

"Hmmm...I'll think about it." The skinny boy voiced.

"Why can't you just decide now?" Sora complained, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Because…" the boy started.  
"Because?" Sora pushed.

The blonde boy tapped the chocolate haired boy on the shoulder and yelled, "Tag, you're it!" and before Sora knew it, he was already a few long steps away from him. They chased after each other until they were both too exhausted to keep running. The spiky haired boys collapsed on the sand, drained from all the fun they were having. Once they had settled down, the two boys began talking again.

"So, what place do you come from?" Sora questioned.

"Oh, I'm from Twilight Town! I just moved here with my mommy and daddy and I'm loving it!" The blonde yelled.

"Bada ba ba baa!" Sora sang. The two boys laughed, falling back onto the sand together. Suddenly, they hear a voice, a woman's voice, calling out to the chocolate haired boy.

"Sora!" she called. "Dinner's ready!" And with that, Sora was on his feet, ready to demolish his mother's cooking.

"Well, gotta blast! It was nice meeting you! I hope we get to hang out like this again." He flashed the other boy a toothy smile before turning around to walk away.

"Wait up!" The mystery boy shouted.

"Huh?" Sora turned his head back.

"Let's be friends!" The blonde smiled as a huge grin wiped across Sora's face.

"Hooray!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. "Okay, I really gotta go now. See ya!" With that, Sora started running towards his house.

"Hey friend!'' The blonde yelled, causing Sora to look back at him once more. "It's Roxas!"

Sora looked confused and said back, "Who's Roxas?"

"I'm Roxas, silly!" Roxas laughed back.

"Ohhhh haha, I'm Sora!" With that, the boys went their separate ways. Both of the young boys knew this was going to be something special.

Chapter 1:

11 years later…

Sora, after a long night's rest, sits up from his bed, yawning as his arms stretch out above him. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and gets ready for school. He greets his mom briefly before zooming out the door, just barely catching the bus. He finds that his friend Kairi had already saved a spot beside her, and he happily takes the opportunity to snatch it up.

"So," Kairi starts, "are you excited for Valentine's Day?" She nudges Sora, wiggling her eyebrows as if to suggest something.

Sora transfers his gaze to the floor, his face flushing red. "Um..Yeah, I guess." He curls a strand of hair around his finger. Kairi gasps and leans in, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Does the amazing adventurer Sora have a crush on someone? Oh my goodness, who is it?" She grabs her friend's arm, shaking him as if the answer would just fly out. Sora, embarrassed, lifts his head to look out the window.

"Oh, looks like we're here! Uh, see you later, Kairi!"

The two get off the bus and Sora takes off, leaving Kairi with a quick "Bye!" Sora starts walking up the school steps when he hears a familiar voice calling his name. An arm wraps around Sora's shoulders.

"Roxas!"

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas pulls Sora towards him, his face turning a bright red. "Sooo…" His voice seems to lower an octave. "Any plans for Valentine's day? More importantly, who are you bringing to the school dance? I may have someone in mind." He playfully pushes Sora a bit, hinting at something Sora couldn't quite understand.

"No, not really." Sora answers, clearly upset by what his friend just told him. I want to bring you, Roxas! But you're probably gonna bring some random girl, like, I dunno, Naminé. Sora catches himself overthinking again and he's quick to change the subject. "So how was Vanitas last night? Did he and Ven have fun?"

"Yeah, they did! But I heard some strange noises coming from Ven's room...I wonder what they were doing in there hehe."

"What?" Sora questions.

"Oh, nevermind." Roxas laughs to himself.

"Common tell me pleaseee?" Sora begs. Before Roxas could answer, the school bell rings.

"Sorry, Sora! I gotta go. Talk to you later!" Roxas bids Sora a farewell before running off to his class, leaving the chocolate haired boy alone. Sora starts walking to his first period class, awaiting a long, painful lecture from his least favorite teacher, Mr. Vexen. At least I have the class with 3 of my best friends. They'll keep me sane. Sora thinks to himself. Sora walks into the class to see his friends Pence, Hayner, and his twin brother Vanitas. He waves at them, a big smile wiping across his face. He sits down next to Hayner, slouching in his chair and dropping his backpack onto the floor.

Hayner looks over at his friend, a concerned expression on his face. "What's goin' on with you, Sora? Someone turn you down or something?"

"Something like that." Sora answers, still disheartened by Roxas's comment about the school dance.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone! I've already got my eyes on the prize hehe." Hayner assures him. But before Sora could question Hayner about the special someone, the smell of strong cologne and chemicals fills the air as his teacher, who clearly hasn't gotten enough sleep, enters the classroom.

"So class, I hope you all read chapters 8-17 for homework last night." He eyes the class with one raised brow. The class falls silent. Mr. Vexen sighs, slouching over and striding to his desk. "All right, fine. I'll give you one more night to do it, but that's it. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Vexen," the class mumbles in unison. Mr. Vexen begins his lecture, scribbling what seems like nonsense on the whiteboard. All of a sudden, Sora feels something hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sora exclaims quietly, rubbing the back of his head. He looks behind him, seeing his brother, Vanitas, with a devilish grin on his face. Confused, Sora leans down to pick up the crumpled up piece of paper from the floor. He unravels the note. "Big ugly meanie?! Vanitas, you can't say that!" Sora whispers harshly at his brother, who just snickers in return.

"What's this?" Vexen takes the note and opens it slowly, Sora bites his fingers while Vanitas starts to laugh. "Big ugly meanie?!" Vexen yells, clearly offended by the words. "So immature. Is this what you think of me? I'm sorry Sora, but you will have a detention in my room on Friday." Mr. Vexen demands. "As if I was going to do something on Friday night…" The angry chemistry teacher scoffs.

"Friday? But that's the day of the dance, Mr. Vexen!" Sora cries, Vanitas's loud cackling ringing in his ears.

"Not my fault. Alright everyone, get back to work. I don't want to have to waste my time on lecturing you all as to why passing notes in my classroom is prohibited." Class continues as normal, and ends rather quickly. Sora leaves, obviously upset by the fact that he isn't going to the dance anymore. Not like I was going with anyone in the first place Sora thinks to himself.

Fourth period eventually rolls around and Sora arrives at his math class, walking over to sit next to Terra. Math class was always a surprise. No one knew if their teacher would climb through the window or crawl out from under the desk.

The students prepare themselves for their teacher's unpredictable entrance. Suddenly, they hear a rattling sound coming from the removable tiles in the ceiling. Sora notices one of them moving to reveal the silhouette of a man fit enough to be able to climb up and into the ceiling. He jumps down onto his desk, the impact of it making a few papers fall to the floor.

"As if," their teacher flashes the class a grin. "Good afternoon, class! Hope you're not too tired cause you're all being tested today! It's nothing important, just a couple o' numbers slapped onto a piece of paper. No biggie." The class groaned collectively. Their eccentric math teacher starts laughing loudly. "Kidding, kidding! You think I'd do that to you and not tell you in advance? What kinda teacher do you think I am?"

Sora was relieved, but also excited as this was his most enjoyable class. Class continues as usual and Sora socializes the majority of the time with Terra and Riku. Mr. Xigbar yells at him and laughs at his hair, you know..the usual. Class eventually ends and Sora makes his way to lunch. Sora makes his way to his locker first, twisting the lock and opening it to find a pink card with a heart on it.

END CHAPTER


End file.
